


yehan | get in the car

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [73]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic Prompt: "Yehan get in car and drive"</p>
            </blockquote>





	yehan | get in the car

Yesung can't remember the last time he saw Han Geng. It might have been last summer at Heechul's birthday party, or a few weeks before that when they were both in Japan. So when Yesung runs into him in the streets of Seoul, he's not terribly surprised. "Hankyung!" he exclaims, sidling up next to him. "It's Yesungie."

"You say that like I wouldn't recognize you," Han Geng replies with a laugh. "How are you?"

"Busy, of course," Yesung replies. "I'm filming a drama now."

"That's great!" Han Geng replies. "Where are you headed?" he asks as they approach an intersection. "I'm here to look at cars. I'm still working out the calculations, but right now it looks as if buying a car in Seoul and ferrying it to China is cheaper than paying the ridiculously high luxury taxes in Beijing."

"Oh!" Yesung replies. "I... I'm also looking at cars. Now that I'm back from the army and all, I should buy a proper car..."

"Oh great! We can go yiqi," Han Geng says, forgetting the Korean for 'together.' "I mean, together."

Much to Yesung's chagrin, Han Geng directs them to a series of high-end car dealerships. Yesung curses internally; he had planned on buying something a little more reasonable that his parents and brother could use for their business, not a flashy sports car to show off.

The salespeople greet both men as they enter the showroom floor, seeming not to realize just how famous these two are. That irks Yesung somewhat: he's the lead vocalist in Super Junior, damnit! But he doesn't say anything.

"What brings you gentlemen in today?" a female sales associate in a crisp blazer and pencil skirt asks, mainly looking at Han Geng.

"I'm looking to purchase a new car. I have a few models I'd like to see." Han Geng pulls a sheet of paper out of his pocket. "First, I'd like to see the Audi S8."

Yesung chokes a bit and tries to cough to cover it up. He's no expert, but a car that style easily costs hundreds of millions of won. Yesung looks over at Han Geng, but his friend shows no such shock.

The sales associate shows them to the vehicle and starts explaining the different features. Han Geng nods and tries to follow along, but Yesung can tell he's a bit lost. The few formal Korean lessons he did have didn't cover car types.

"Would you like to test drive one of our models?" she asks.

"Yes please," Han Geng replies with a smile.

The minute she's out of earshot he turns to Yesung. "What all did she say about the car?"

Yesung's brain jams. He'd tuned out a bit in order to see if there were any cars that he'd actually be able to afford. "Uhh... something about leather seats, automatic transmission, a performance engine, and... a stereo I think."

"Okay whew," Han Geng replies. "My Korean's gotten a little rusty."

"Was it ever not rusty?" Yesung replies.

 Han Geng laughs good naturedly and replies, "I don't think she knows who we are. We should've brought Shiyuan." He laughs again. "In Chinese, fans write his name as 十元, or 10 RMB."

They laugh at Siwon's expense as the sales associate returns with keys in hand and another sales associate in tow. "This way please," she says, leading them out to the garage where all of the vehicles are parked. She leads them to a stylish black model and hands Han Geng the keys. A look of fear crosses his eyes but he takes them anyways and thanks the sales associate. She bows before directing the two of them into the vehicle. The other sales associate, a man a bit shorter than Yesung, nods to them and slides into the backseat. Han Geng slips into the driver's seat while Yesung takes the passenger's seat.

"I don't have a Korean driver's license anymore," Han Geng mutters to Yesung.

"Just drive," Yesung replies. "And don't get pulled over!"

*

They celebrate surviving Han Geng's driving with a quick stop at one of the dduckbokki street stalls off the main road. Yesung is glad that Han Geng's tastes aren't all expensive and finally starts to relax. Afterwards, they wave goodbye and head their separate ways.

Yesung relates his encounter with the rest of the members.

"Oh Han Geng-ge!" Siwon exclaims. "How is he?"

"Rich," Yesung replies. "Very very rich."

The rest of the members laugh loudly, giving Yesung a chance to discreetly ask Siwon, "What are the chances you'll buy me an Audi?"


End file.
